Never Let Go
by SoaringHellButterfly
Summary: Even though they were forced to be enemies, he still could not bring himself to let her die alone. They embrace softly, awaiting the end together. "Never let go... Even in death..." HitsuMatsu. One-Shot. Character deaths.


Yo! Back with another one-shot. This time i decided to go for a serious plot line, instead of my usually humorous or perverted plot lines. And unfortunately, this one doesn't have a romantic happy ending... This is a first for me actually. I decided to try it out. Warning; Character Death! T^T I can't believe i had to write those words. Oh well, read and see. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Never Let Go_**

_"Taicho... What would you do if I was made your enemy?"_

The sound of clashing metals filled the air, mixed with the sound of water pouring from the heavens. The tension in the air couldn't have been any thicker, or more suffocating. The pain thrusting into them couldn't be any stronger, or more deadly.

Two shinigami, once close comrades, dance together in a duel to the death...

He was her Taicho, a man who made it his duty to protect the souls of the Soul Society. She was his Fukutaicho, a woman who served under him, and assisted in his every decision to protect of every soul. They were closer than any Taicho and Fukutaicho had ever been, forming a bond that was unbeatable, unstoppable, and most of all; unbreakable.

Neither of them had ever seen this coming. Neither had ever dreamed they'd be in a situation like this. He never even thought of the possibility that he would one day battle his closest friend.

Or that she would fall victim to a horrible fate...

Their mission was to terminate a hollow that was running amok in the outer regions of Northern Rukongai. The hollows true powers, however, were not known to them until they saw for themselves.

This hollow, a sick and twisted vermin with a body similar to that of a slug but with razor sharp pincers on it's white mask, and glowing red eyes. It should've been easy to destroy. This all should never have happened! This hollow, easily misjudged due to it's weak appearance...

Pitted them against each other.

It was like Shiba Kaien all over again...

Hitsugaya didn't see it coming until it had been too late. Too late to save her...

The hollow, calling itself the Mind Wanderer, had gained control of his best friend, and was slowly consuming her body and soul.

"I control her ever move, her every thought, her every sound. Kill me, you kill her. What will you do now Shinigami? Kill the woman you care so much for?" The hollow had even possessed her melodious voice. Twisting it so that her voice had an evil echo, making him shiver each time she spoke.

She was still the same woman, the only difference was the frightening, glowing red eyes glaring the most evil glares at him. Hitsugaya couldn't bear to hurt her, even if she were to chop him to bits he couldn't. Which is exactly what she tried to do.

Over and over and over again...

She kept coming at him, keeping him on the defense. Every one of her attacks three times stronger than her normal strength. He just didn't know what to do. What could he do?

Rangiku was still somewhere in there... trapped. Begging for him to save her...

He could still remember, even amongst her continuous attacks, a conversation they once had about this particular topic...

Ten Years Ago...

_"Taicho... What would you do if I was made your enemy?"_

_"Huh?" Hitsugaya looked up from his work to stare questioningly at his Fukutaicho.  
_

_"What brought that up all of a sudden?" He asked, raising one white brow. Rangiku let her eyes drift up towards the ceiling, a finger placed thoughtfully on her lip. "Oh I don't know. It was just one of those thoughts that popped in there, you know?" She let out a giggle._

_"But really, what would you do if we were suddenly made enemies?" She asked again, and leaned her arms on the back of the couch, letting her chin rest on her forearm. Watching him. Waiting to see what his answer would be. Hitsugaya put down his pen, and leaned back in the chair. That was actually a pretty good question. One that required some thought._

_"Well it's hard to answer that question, Matsumoto. First of all, I can't imagine how or why we'd be in that situation. Second of all, it would really depend of the situation itself. Like if we were ordered to fight each other or something. But in that scenario I'd have no choice but to follow orders." Matsumoto frowned, this wasn't the kind of answer she was looking for.  
_

_"But third of all... I don't think I could ever actually hurt or kill you. Whether we were enemies or not I don't think I could _ever _do it. But should a situation like that ever arise, which I doubt would ever happen, I'll make you a deal. If it happens, and it gets to the point that I can't save you, then we can die together." Rangiku's face lit up, first in shock, then in happiness._

_"Alright." She agreed._

Present...

Toshiro's narrowed eyes loosened, as he stared at his beautiful companion. Rangiku was still the same to him, still graceful, still elegant in her movements. He longed to help her, save her, and take her home. Home where they could be safe and be friends, not enemies.

He never thought a day like this would come... He couldn't bare the thought of her dying...

Or dying alone...

Using more strength than necessary he pushed his sword against hers, sending her flying backwards before flipping upright and landing fifty yards away. They stared at each other for several long moments. Before Hitsugaya let Hyourinmaru slip away from his fingers and drop to the wet grassy floor.

"What're you doing?!" She hissed, her voice laced with annoyance and irritation. "Pick up your weapon and fight!" She screeched. But Hitsugaya made no move to regain Hyourinmaru, instead he held still, his gaze locking on her and only her.

"Matsumoto, I know you're still in there and I hope you can hear me... I told you once before that I could _never_ kill you, and I stand by that. But I did say that if I couldn't save you... I said we would die _together_, and I meant it." He said with a weak smile. The woman narrowed her piercing ruby eyes, clearly not showing any understanding.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry I couldn't save you... I'm sorry I couldn't have prevented this from happening... But most of all, I'm sorry for not watching your back the way you've _always_ watched mine..." He opened his arms, a gesture saying he was ready. Ready to die for her. With her.

The hollow froze for several seconds. Fiery eyes widened, and lips parted as they gazed at the man before them. What was he doing? What was he talking about? The whole scenario made the hollow's blood boil. Did this Shinigami take him for a fool?!

"Stupid Shinigami! I'll send you and every last one of your kind to hell!" The screech she created made the ground rumble and the trees shake, but Hitsugaya seemed unaffected. He just stood there, waiting.

An then she made her move.

It all happened so fast, neither side could see what was coming until it was right in front of them.

She sprang forward in a flash step, Haineko ready and tightly gripped in her hands. He stood there motionless, his eyes watching her with a sad, shimmery glow to them. She never saw what he was planning to do until it was too late to avoid.

At the last second, he used his foot to kick his disregarded zanpakuto into the air.

Quickly snatching it and impaling her at the exact same time she impaled him.

Everything went silent, all but the rain that continued to pour down and around them. Neither noticed when blood began seeping out of their wounds, as the heavy, red moisture and dripping sounds mixed itself in with the rain. Four eyes were widened, two mouths opened but no words or sounds escaped...

Hitsugaya broke the agonizing silence first when he let out a violent cough, blood spilling from the side of his mouth. Matsumoto's zanpakuto must've pierced a lung, it was so hard to breathe. But he had to hold on a little longer, he had to finish it...

His eyes searched for her, he was slowly but surely losing sight, and smiled slightly when his eyes found hers.

Relief washed over him when her blazing red eyes simmered back to the silver-blue ones he had grown to love. Rangiku's expression showed a mix of pain, both emotional and physical, shock and horror.

"T-Taicho..." Her pealing voice choked, fear overshadowing ever emotion in her voice. "I-I'm so so-" Toshiro shook his head.

"Y-You have nothing to be sorry for... I-I was the one who failed you..." He whispered. He couldn't tell if it was the rain, but he saw trails of clear liquid running down her cheeks. In all his years, he had never seen her cry. Not once.

"Please forgive me Rangiku..." He spoke her name with tenderness, a love that he had never shown towards her. His weak arm lifted from his side, gently wrapping itself around her. Rangiku knew what was coming, and just welcomed it with open arms as she returned his embrace. He felt her shaky breath in his ear as she spoke.

"Love you Taicho... Thank you..." She whispered gratefully. Hitsugaya's lips pulled up in a gentle smile, which she could not see. He would always watch her back, even in death...

"Yeah, me too..." He whispered back, weakly clutching onto her as tightly as he could muster. He felt his weak reiatsu raise, swirling around them both. Rangiku let her small, weak bit of reiatsu touch his, before intertwining into one. Nothing could've prepared them for this, nothing could've prevented the pain the both felt for letting things end this way. But at least this way they could die together...

_"Never let go..._" They murmured together. "_Even in death..._"

"**SENNEN HYORO****!!!**"

The world around them went black... as ice pillars from all directions closed in on them... before finally embracing them and sending them into an eternal, and peaceful, sleep.

* * *

And that's the story. Shot, i know. Sad, i know. I didn't really plan on this ending, i planned on a happier one, since i'm a sap for the happy endings. But then i thought to myself; what if they just died together? Yeah so basically they died together, and refused to let the other go as they went into whatever afterlife waited for them. I sound sappy don't i?

So yeah, that's what would happen. But if you want, i can write it again, only with a much happier ending to it. Want me to? Tell me so in a nice review! ^^ I better go now, things to do, stuff to write. Keeping reading and reviewing you guys! Until next time!

LATERZ!!! SoaringHellButterfly.


End file.
